Pretender
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto siempre fue una persona que encontraba la felicidad en las cosas más sencillas, que es lo que se debe hacer  cuando incluso lo más insignificante te ha sido negado, Sasuke lo obligara a abandonar esa idea. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto!


**Pretender**

**By Tsuki Kuchiki**

Capitulo 1: Neutron Star Collision

_I was searching, You were on a __misión_

El ensordecedor y nada rítmico sonido del despertador cruzo toda la habitación, logrando que el bulto de sabanas se removiera quejándose pesadamente apagar el aparato y comenzar a desperezarse.

La idea de volver a recostarse y tomarse otros 5 minutos era tentadora (mucho, demasiado) pero si había algo que caracterizase (por muy contrario, o sorprendente que parezca) a Namikaze Naruto aparte de escandaloso y terco como una mula era la puntualidad, sobre todo cuando algo lo entusiasmaba como pudieron constatarlo sus padres cuando alguien (a quien desde ese momento odiaron a muerte), le dijo a su adolecente hijo adicto al ramen, que existía un "festival del ramen" efectuándose del otro lado del país.

Y esta mañana podría ser un perfecto deja vu de aquel entonces, pues Naruto se duchaba y arreglaba con tal rapidez, que uno pensaría que quería rendirle un homenaje a su padre, un ex-atleta universitario con el mejor tiempo en pista jamás visto, y con el grandioso apodo de "rayo amarillo", ahora el que su hijo en aquel entonces de 5 años se riera la primera vez que escucho tal sobrenombre rematando con un "se oye muy estúpido papi", parecía ser suficiente para romper el frágil corazón del veterano de guerra condecorado, y más joven alcalde que la ciudad haya tenido, el tema se volvió tabú desde entonces y es que Minato Namikaze podía tener comportamientos realmente extraños cuando se trataba de su primogénito.

El único hijo de Minato y Kushina negó levemente con la cabeza al recordar lo infantil que podía ser su progenitor al tiempo que tomaba su mochila, y cual ninja en misión suicida daba pasos ligueros y pegaba su espalda a la pared.

Bajo con la misma pantomima la escalera y al observar a pocos metros la puerta de salida de su hogar, casi podía oler el triunfo de su objetivo, tan dulce y glorioso, casi sentía el viento en su rostro,…casi…, solo unos cuantos metros, un paso, dos pasos y..

-Naruto, eres tu hijo-

No, no, no, ¡¿cómo rayos lo hacía?, ¿Cómo?

El rubio soltó todo el aire que no sabía a qué horas había retenido...

-Si, Mamá – contesto por fin mas resignado de lo que quería aparentar, en lo que giraba su cuerpo hacia la cocina para reunirse con su probablemente psíquica madre pelirroja

-No pensabas irte a la escuela sin tomar el desayuno que preparo con todo mi amor para ti, verdad hijo mío-

Y era en momentos como estos cuando el joven Namikase volvía preguntarse esas cuestiones relevantes en la vida de cualquier ser humano, y es que Naruto aun no lograba descifrar ¿cómo rayos hacia su madre para lucir tan aterradora con tal tono de voz endulzado y esa sonrisa tierna en su rostro?, aunque debía admitir que el gran cuchillo en su mano le era de gran ayuda para lograr el efecto.

- No…, no, nunca me perdería tu desayuno ttebayo...-

Y aunque Naruto no era cobarde el instinto de supervivencia le hizo sentarse en la mesa riendo de forma nerviosa.

Por su parte la pelirroja madre agrando su dulce sonrisa, logrando que un horrible escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de su hijo.

- Eso pensé cariño...- y la mujer dio media vuelta para seguir cortando diversas frutas con la victoria pintada en su rostro- Recuerda que ni tu padre, ni yo podremos pasar a recogerte así que irá tu tío.-

El adolecente ojiazul de 17 años habría girado sus ojos con fastidio, al sentirse nuevamente tratado como un crio de parvulario si no tuviera asuntos más importantes que atender, pero su madre ignorando ese hecho continuo con la conversación.

-También sería de gran ayuda si de camino casa compraran algunas cosas para la cena- La Uzumaki limpio sus manos y saco una nota de su delantal- Te doy la lista- dijo mientras se giraba, pero su rubio hijo ya no estaba, y la puerta de la entrada se cerraba con un estruendo y el adolecente de la casa con sus zapatos en sus manos cruzaba a todo lo que sus piernas podían darle el patio y la cerca de su casa, con una cuenta regresiva en su mente.

3..

2..

1..

-¡Narutoooooooooooooo!-

Los pobres cristales de la casa vibraron, y algunos autos estacionados en la calle encendieron sus alarmas, mientras que el hombre rubio que terminaba de vestirse en la segunda planta de la vivienda Namikaze-Uzumaki, hubiera saltado del susto como cualquier humano normal de no ser por sus 17 años de experiencia con un hijo y esposa de carácter hiperactivamente similares.

-Si- Minato sonrió a su reflejo mientras se acomodaba la corbata –hoy también será un buen día.-

No podría estar más equivocado...

"_The world is broken, Halos fail to glisten__"_

_

* * *

_

El sonido de una caja registradora cerrando una venta, una sonrisa plástica de parte de la dependienta y las puertas eléctricas del minisúper se abrieron para dar salida a un muy feliz rubio cargado con dos grandes bolsas.

Solo una persona que se haya sacado la lotería comprendería la dicha que embargaba al ojiazul y las tremendas ganas que tenia de besar al dueño, no esperen.. genio que se ocurrió la grandiosa idea de crear papas fritas sabor ramen..

Tal era su felicidad que se convirtió en un ciego y sordo ante el revuelo que había en su escuela, chicas murmurando, suspirando, dando grititos emocionadas, casi se podía observar el aura de corazones emanar de ellas, chicos farfullando molestos, a todos los ignoro, incluso a Sakura, la que en pocas palabras era la chica que le gustaba desde que tuvo la edad para que a un niño le guste una niña, pero considerando que la pelirosa se encontraba bajo el mismo "trance" que toda la población femenina quizás fue lo mejor.

Aunque Naruto hubiera sido feliz para toda la eternidad en su burbuja de "mil y un formas de comer papas de ramen", el pálido rostro y la "escalofriante" sonrisa de Sai a solo centímetros de su nariz fue suficiente para romper la burbuja y hacerlo dar un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Wah!, te eh dicho que no hagas eso Sai- Naruto casi suelta sus preciadas bolsa de papas, casi...

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- Sai, siendo Sai solo lo ignoro, no entendía por qué Naruto-kun se exaltaba de esa manera, si el libro que leyó el otro día decía que los modales de cortesía eran muy importantes de realizar en las relaciones de amistad cercana.

Naruto sintió un tic nacer en su ceja izquierda pedirle sentido común a Sai era demasiado pedir verdad.

-Sabes Naruto-kun, el otro día leí en libro que los hombres con pollas pequeñas como tú tienden a tener poca paciencia-

….

Naruto ahora pataleaba y rugía, siendo sostenido fuertemente por Shikamaru y Neji, los cuales ya se encontraban ahí desde un principio pero que no habían tenido suerte en hacerse oír por el rubio, mientras que Lee alababa "la flor de la juventud" de Naruto, y Kiba reía burlón de la "gracia" de Sai, al lado de un siempre elocuente Shino..

-Cálmate Naruto- Neji parecía ser el único interesado en hacer entrar en razón al rubio.

-Sí que eres problemático- para Shikamaru era suficiente el estar sosteniéndolo.

-Eso no ayuda Shikamuru- Neji no estaba conforme

-Es muy problemático ayudar-

-Namikaze Naruto- el al parecer monótono y frio tono de voz hizo detenerse al furioso hijo de la Uzumaki, inconscientemente ambos chicos lo soltaron y los demás detuvieron todo lo que hacían, el delegado de la clase Sabaku no Gaara siempre lograba ese efecto.

-Debes tranquilizarte, las clases están por comenzar-

-¡Pero el empezó Gaara!- y probablemente sea Naruto el único ser humano que se atrevería a contestarle con tanta confianza.

-Yo solo le comentaba a Naruto-kun la información que leí en libro que hablaba sobre personas como el- Sai intervino aun con su rara sonrisa y completamente convencido de su inocencia así como la sobre reacción del ojiazul.

-¡Tu!..- el rubio volvía a intentar írsele encima, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y girando a ver a Sai.

-Puedo ver ese libro- El pelinegro estuvo a poco de perder su eterna expresión de tan imprevista petición, pero solo alargo su sonrisa.

-Claro, después de todo, los hombres con cargos suelen tener buena resistencia en la cama.-

-¿Qué clase de libros lee ese chico?- se escucho murmurar a Kiba posiblemente hacia Shino, mientras que los demás no pudieron evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Aquí tienes-

-Gracias- y en cuanto Gaara lo tuvo en sus manos lo tomo de ambos extremos y de un solo jalón lo partió a la mitad, Sai aunque no se lo esperaba no perdió su eterna expresión, y Naruto arranco a reír a carcajadas.

-Debes considerar otro tipo de lectura-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Y sin darle lo que quedaba de su libro el de ojos agua marina ingreso al salón.

Y cuando Naruto pudo parar de reír tuvo una revelación

-Oigan, que les pasa a todas las chicas ttebayo…-

Todos los presentes suspiraron exasperados (a excepción de Sai).

-Sí que eres problemático-

El rubio ladeo su cabeza confundido.

* * *

El timbre tenía media hora de haber dado inicio a las clases, pero los alumnos aun no tomaban sus lugares por que como siempre el maestro de la primera hora un tal Kakashi llegaría tarde, lo suficiente para hacer exasperar a Naruto y Sakura, una por no tolerar la impuntualidad, y el otro por desesperado.

-¡Yo! Muchachos siento llegar tarde, pero me encontré con una mujer a punto de dar a luz- muchos de los alumnos lo miraban impresionados, el sensei había llegado una hora y media más temprano de lo usual.

-¡Mentira!- pero no lo suficiente para no ser recibido por los reclamos del rubio y la pelirosa.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión una vez ejercido su derecho de libre expresión al gritarle a su profesor Naruto volvió a su interesante asunto de idear estrategias para comer sus deliciosas papas en clase, volviéndose ciego y sordo nuevamente ante el revuelo que se armaba entre sus compañeros, absorto como estaba solo reacciono cuando una sombra lo cubrió, sintiendo atragantarse ante la idea de haber sido descubierto y por consiguiente despojado de su amado nuevo bocadillo, y sin que su mente ideara rápidamente una salida termino por levantar nerviosamente la mirada.

Pero para su sorpresa no encontró el rostro de su peligris maestro con su único ojo visible, si no un par de oscuros ojos negros que como dagas parecían querer atravesarlo, al no reconocerlo giro su confundida vista hacia sus compañeros y maestro en busca de respuestas, pero no obtenía ninguna pues en realidad todos esperaban la reacción de parte del nuevo alumno pelinegro que tras presentarse y serle asignado su asiento, había terminado deteniéndose delante del pupitre del chico hiperactivo de la clase.

Así que Naruto termino haciendo lo mismo sosteniendo la intimidante mirada del recién llegado esperando que abriera la boca o se moviera, pero de alguna forma Naruto sentía que era el pelinegro el que esperaba algo de él, pero como no podía asegurar nada, simplemente lo miro..

Y lo miro..

Y él lo miro..

Y se siguieron mirando…

...

..

.

-¡Joder di algo Teme, o lárgate!- El extraño solo entrecerró sus ojos, y el rubio podría haber jurado ver decepción en su mirada, pero eso se esfumo en cuanto miro como el pelinegro mostraba una sonrisita despectiva.

-Usurantonkachi- pronuncio antes de pasarlo de largo.

La palabra resonó en su mente, zumbo en sus oídos y acelero su respiración junto con su pulso, la cabeza le cimbro con tal fuerza que la sostuvo con ambas manos por el dolor, miro los rostros preocupados y miro moverse los labios de Gaara probablemente preguntándole sobre su estado.

"_Then our hearts combined like__. A neutron star collision."_

Su visión se volvió roja, empañándose poco a poco como si estuviera cubriéndose de sangre, por instinto busco la mirada del alumno nuevo, lo encontró con porte frio y su mirada sin expresar realmente algo claramente, quiso clavar sus ojos en los oscuros del contrario y hacerle saber tan solo con su mirada lo mucho que lo odiaba y no sabía la razón, hacerle ver la desesperación y la decepción que no sabía que se encontraban en su interior, ni de donde exactamente provenían, el dolor se triplico y solo quiso buscar respuestas en ese par de ojos negros, pero las respuestas se le negaron, hasta que su visión paso de rojo a negro, y no supo más de sí mismo.

Pero la situación no fue la misma para el recién llegado Uchiha, el cual al perder la conciencia el rubio miro como todo el escenario del salón de clases cambio a una oscuridad profunda con agua cubriendo sus pies y una enorme reja delante suyo de la cual solo se distinguían un par de ojos rojos inyectados de maldad.

"_Hail, the preachers fake and proud"_

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí Uchiha Sasuke?, te dignaste a dejar tus asuntos para darle unas migajas de atención a mi contenedor- la mirada burlona y voz rasposa desentonaban bastante con la apariencia del rubio Ninja de Konoha, y Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en inconformidad.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia-

-Lo es- replico de inmediato el tenebroso rubio –Es mi contenedor-

Sasuke entrecerró aun más sus ojos.

-Naruto no es tuyo-

Pero como respuesta solo recibió una fuerte carcajada, sintió sus ojos punzarle como mil agujas y al tocarlos con sus manos se dio cuenta de que sangraban.

Las risotadas del demonio de las nueve colas pararon y miro al Uchiha prometiendo un asesinato.

-Largo-

El pelinegro sintió un vacio en el estomago, siendo incapaz de mantener abiertos sus ojos por más tiempo y su mente se sintió sin un sentido de tiempo o espacio, hasta que una voz lo saco del transe.

-Lograste hacer contacto- la voz de la quinta Hokage junto con el insistente sonido chillón de una máquina para medir signos vitales, le recordó que estaba en un hospital rodeado de sellos y ninjas médicos, comprobando también como sus ojos sangraban copiosamente.

-No completamente- respondió después de un rato a la insistente mujer- Solo pude cruzar un par de palabras con él.-

Tsunade no pareció contenta con la respuesta.

-Eres un inútil Uchiha- y airosa salió de la habitación, solo entonces Sasuke noto la presencia de Kakashi.

-No tenies que hacer esto Sasuke, ni siquiera estamos seguros si llegara a funcionar-

El joven Uchiha giro a ver a su ex-maestro con su visión borrosa y rostro inexpresivo mientras terminaban de vendarle los ojos.

-No te metas en esto- y eso fue lo único que le dieron por respuesta a Hatake, antes de que esposaran a su ex-alumno y se lo llevaran a su habitación.

"_I have nothing left to lose"_

_

* * *

_

Un rubio ojiazul dormía tranquilamente, no sabía la razón pero ese día en especial se sentía más cansado que de costumbre, sentía que podría dormir todo el día, y eso pensaba hacer, pero al parecer algunas personas no estaban deacuerdo con su plan.

-Levantase de una vez Príncipe Naruto- la molesta voz femenina, junto con sus cómodas sabanas siendo arrancadas de un solo jalón, solo logro que cayera estrepitosamente de la lujosa cama.

-Wou, eres muy mala Temari-

La rubia levanto una ceja

-Y usted debería haberse levantado hace una hora, su maestro de espada Kyubi no tarda en llegar y sus padres lo esperan para el desayuno.-

Un largo bostezo por parte del joven ojiazul fue la respuesta que recibió.

-Sí, ya voy ya voy.-

Fin capitulo 1

¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!, esto es algo cutre y ni siquiera pude publicarlo el respectivo día, pero aun así este fic fue creado por tu cumpleaños, si, si, se que te merecías algo mejor ;(.

Pero pasemos a otros asuntos Hey, hola un gusto pasar por aquí, se que realmente puedo ser muy vaga para terminar un fic, pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo por ser un regalo para mi querido Naruto, y también porque quiero dedicárselo a Ruby-chan, querida Ruby-chan se que tu también te mereces algo mejor, y prometo que ya te dedicare después algo mejor, por ahora no me lances objetos punzo cortantes (porque puedes romper tu compu XP) y discúlpame por estar desaparecida tanto tiempo.

Por último..

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, me harían inmensamente feliz si me dejaran un lindo review :)


End file.
